I Watched
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: [Kinda HappyEnding] :And I watched as she lived on...:
1. The Poem

_I Watched_

_by: Aika-chan_

_

* * *

_

_I watched as she lived._

_I watched as she went on, growing from the child I met to a beautiful woman._

_I watched as she pinned away for me._

_I watched as she touched and loved everything that reminded her of me._

_I watched as she stopped in the middle of nowhere just to hear the winds._

_I watched as she grew and her dreams faded, as she last looked at the sky, waiting._

_I watched the first night she started to cry._

_I watched as she grieved, still waiting for me._

_

* * *

_

If once there was a child,

There now stands a woman

Living on and beyond,

I wonder why she cries.

* * *

I watched...

I watched as her tears stopped.

I watched as she gazed silently in the depths of any water.

I watched as she gazed and sook answers.

I watched as her parents worried over her.

I watched as she dreamed of me.

I watched as she lost her friends.

I watched as she gave her last smile.

* * *

I've never seen such a beautiful person

But I knew what she felt,

The mark of pure and true love

Was upon such a lost child--

No, such a grown woman.

* * *

I watched as she never forgot me.

I watched as her parents made her marry.

I watched as she prepared herself to the day.

I watched as the maids helped her.

I watched as she gazed silently into a mirror, into a broken reflection.

I watched as she walked away, to someone she did not love.

I watched as people cried from happiness.

I watched as she gave up her first kiss.

* * *

Feelings are always fleeting,

Wondering quietly if we ever felt them...

Do you know why people long to them?

Because they do not have constant proof...

* * *

I watched as they were 'bound' to each other.

I watched as she looked on, seeing nothing in her path.

I watched as she longed for something other than she had.

I watched as she immersed herself in 'legends'.

I watched as she retold her story.

I watched as the children believed her.

I watched as the adults thought it a silly bed-story.

I watched as she gave up her virginity.

* * *

The losses make us sad,

And yet, we live on.

Have you ever felt physical pain?

Have you ever felt emotional pain?

* * *

I watched as she had a child.

I watched as she took care and loved them.

I watched as she longed for me.

I watched as she gave birth to a different child.

I watched as people thought her cheating.

I watched as she just smiled sadly.

I watched as she cared for her children.

I watched as she smiled at my "gift".

* * *

I knew things needed to be done, and yet...

I did not wish to do it.

I wanted to heal her, go to her.

I did not wish to finish it.

* * *

I watched as she cried once again.

I watched as she was shunned by those who 'loved' her.

I watched as they hurt her.

I watched as she took it all.

I watched as she sunk deeper into herself.

I watched as she sunk into darkness.

I watched as she bid her children good-bye.

And I watched as she killed herself.

* * *

Even though I had not wanted it,

It was already done.

That was the will I had heard long ago.

And that was the will I had to do.


	2. The End

_I Watched - II_

_by: Aika-chan_

* * *

He sat silently, gazing deep into the water-like substance, though it was stickier.

His feet dangled from the small abiss, the lake's water under him swirling with light-balls. Anyone who looked would know what those were.

They were human souls.

Swirling, swirling...

Was his decision right in the end? Driving her mad enough to kill herself? ...he hated the choice. She could have lived on, without remembering everything, but... but... he couldn't decide that. That man - or whatever he had been - had looked... say, not evil, but not good either.

And yet, he had no choice but to obey. At the time, he had been bound to a promise, just like he was now--

* * *

At first, it felt like bliss. At first, sweet darkness met her. But, as she had once learned, everything - good or bad - has an end.

Just as suddenly as she had met darkness, she met the light of the sun shining in her face, while she lay on the ground of a lush green forest.

She moaned quietly, annoyed. She had done so much to get bliss, numbness and oblivion... and now she was stuck in a place that looked so much like her own... home? No.

Where she had lived previously.

She stood quietly, her vision still blurred from meeting light so suddenly, and she stumbled slightly, bracing herself on the bark of a tree before she met the ground face-first.

She looked around, her vision adjusting slowly as she took in the details around her.

The trees were tall, _very _tall. They were a beautiful green and there were animals she had never seen before wandering on some branches.

Just as she noticed those animals, she noticed something else. There were people - no, _spirits_ wandering there too. So, she was dead. She just _couldn't_ be _back_.

It was not possible, not an option--

She was back.

Her conclusion firmed when she raised her head and met someone that had helped her long ago. That spirit, a radish spirit.

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying, sobbing, and the radish spirit lowered himself on the same ground she was sitting and tried to comfort her.

* * *

Hours later, the radish spirit was leading her somewhere else. She had politely asked him where to, but he just looked at her as if he was smiling, and did not answer.

Soon, too soon for her, they reached the edge of the forest.

The spirit nudged her to go out the forest.

She stopped and stared. There was something – _something_ – telling her to go back, because she did not want to go there, there was something just waiting for her, she did not want to face it, not now, not never--

She was pushed with such force that she stumbled out.

And she saw him. He was sitting by the rocky edge of a lake, the water being low enough that he could let his feet dangle and it would not touch him.

His hair had long since past his waist, the black with a tone of green-tea pooling where he sat. She couldn't see his eyes, they were looking into the depths of the water, and his bangs shadowed them. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one years ago, but he now wore blue pants in the same style as before, his shirt was still the same, a bigger size, though. And he still wore a purple waistband.

She approached him carefully, purposely stepping on a branch to see what he would do.

He did not turn. He simply spoke.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Even if in a twisted way, you kept your promise, um?"

He sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry. It was the payment for something I asked long ago."

"Payment?"

"I couldn't survive without a 'home'. This person helped me. The payment was that I had to drive the one I loved most to insanity and then death."

"...the one you loved most?"

He stood and turned to face her. She could now see his hair passed his waist. His eyes were a jaded green, just like they'd always been.

"I won't ask for forgiveness... I'm just going to lead you. Where do you want to go?"

"...what do you mean?" she noticed he evaded her previous question.

He pointed to the lake he'd been looking.

"If you jump into this lake, you'll be reborn. Same soul, same person in a way, but no memories. If you walk away, you can live as a spirit here."

She nodded and looked thoughtfully at the lake.

"I think I'll jump."

She noticed his eyes saddening.

"...you know," she whispered to him as she approached the lake, "I doubt you could have driven me insane, if you were either by my side or if I didn't love you as much as I do."

Just before she passed him, she saw his eyes widen and shock spread over his features.

She smiled.

"I'll always wait." She whispered quietly. "And I'll always forgive, Haku."

With those words, she dived into the lake, into oblivion that was reincarnation.

Haku stared thoughtfully at the ground, just as Chihiro had stared at the lake. He knew what she meant. He smiled quietly to himself and turned to face the lake.

He didn't want to be guilty over driving Chihiro, his love, his life, to death.

And so, he followed her, diving into the lake.

Two souls that decided to be together, and no one could say otherwise.

Not even Fate herself.

In the lake, two shapeless lights brushed against eachother.

* * *

_Owari..._


End file.
